kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jawa
'''The Jawas '''are a Helghast client race from Crainn in the Delta Cephei star sytem. Description Jawas are short, typically reaching one meter in height. Jawas resemble sugar gliders that stand upright. They have a tendency to hold their arms out from their sides for unkown reasons. The Jawas have incredibly good eyesight making them excellent marksman. Jawa are peaceful and compassionate by nature but are fierce warriors when need be. They like shiny things such as jewelry with certain specimens showing intense kleptomania. They have natural talents for fixing things. Jawas are rumored by the Helghast to not have legs, this is not true however. They have advanced space travel and have colonized the Alpha Draconis and Proxima Centauri systems extensively. Jawas can suffer from several mental disorders similar to Humans and Helghast including schizophrenia and ADHD, however with medical advancements these can be treatable. Their diet is omnivorous but depending on where they are from factors affect their diet. For example, A Jawa living on the homeworlds' moon has acess to fresh leafy green plants, but a Jawa living on Akmir would eat the Ice bursters or pine cones and needle analogs. History The Jawa were discovered by the Helghast when they conquered Proxima Centauri in 2350. At first, the Helghast attempted to erradicate them but instead the Helghast joined forces with the Jawas to defeat a larger threat: the original Akmiri. Once defeated the original species moved into caverns of the north on Akmir and the Helghast and Jawas moved in, the Helghast got Akmir and the Jawas got Sneg. In the following years they grew close to the Helghast, even adopting Helghast names and customs. During the Invasion of Vekta and Helghan the Jawas stayed out of the way of their neighbors war until 2383. In 2383 the Jawa warlord Aktik Van Den Bosch joined the fray, sending his species to the Helghast as engineers on battleships and armoured divisions. Since the final years of the Second Extrasolar War, Helghast marksman take Jawas along with them as spotters due to their keen eyesight. The Jawas even adopted the look of the marksman helmet to show their taller companions they can go on any mission with them. Culture Jawa culture revolves around family and clan, every Jawa has a part to play in life. Jawas are loyal and careful companions. They are interested in other species and shiny things, with some developing intense kleptomania. Due to their keen eyesight they enlist in the Helghast Army as marksman and scouts, they also enlist as engineers. Joining the military is a great honor for Jawas as they see it as helping a greater community. Their first names are from their culture and the surnames are from Helghast surnames, although most prefer no surname. They usually get their surnames from Helghast companions. A typical Jawa dress usually consists of a black robe-although other colors include grey and striped-with a white crossed bandolier and mittens when in Helghast space. On Crainn and other parts of Jawa Space, dress usually consists of a brown robe, gloves and a bandolier. Famous Jawa *Aktik Van Den Bosch- Former warlord and Governor of Proxima Centauri *Dathcha De Jonge- Companion to CPFPK militant and Helghast Army sniper Arjan De Jonge *Fred Aarse- ''Helghast Fist''s' lead engineer imprisoned in 2389 on charges of illegal substances *Stan Aarse- brother to Fred Aarse and notable Akmir Red Party member *Thedit Bootsma- Jawa foot soldier who fought an Akmiri Sasquatch while on patrol and lived *Jik'Tal Smit- Mastermind of the AWC rifle series *R'Kik D'nec- Jawa sailor and light house keeper Category:Alien Species Category:Helghast Empire